Seduction Via IceCream
by RedRubyMoon
Summary: L/Light Ultra Smutty One-Shot! L invites Light over to taskforce headquarters for the usual prove you're not Kira talks... well until someone spills some Ice-Cream! Smutty Sexy Yaoi Fix!


Dangerous Minds

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Death Note or L (although I would love to apprehend L and tie a red ribbon around his head and keep him in a box under my bed and then when the moon is out I would let him roam around my room in the darkness whilst I hand fed him bon bons)**

**Okay a smutty blow job one off!**

**(Basically a Yaoi quick fix as I like to think of them)**

**For those of you who are well acquainted with the Death Note series I envision this fic to lie after Misa has revealed herself to Light and before both Light and Misa's imprisonment. (I tried to phrase that as ambiguously as I could!)**

**Seduction Via Ice-Cream**

I watched her run, the patter of her heels against the street seemed so devastatingly annoying. With an indifference to how I really felt I continued the charade of waving her off. My mother and sister waved innocently, oblivious to the grand skeletal Shinigami that skimmed the air protectively above her.

"You should invite her over more often Light!" My sister trilled in a star struck manner, clasping her 11th signed magazine tightly.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing!" I cried cracking a delightful smile and ruffling her hair. "I know you've got a little magazine racket going on at school, making a few bucks flogging Misa's signature!"

"Girl's gotta make a living!" She smiled sweetly before flouncing off into the house closely followed by my mother.

I took one last look up the street, inside Misa made me feel heavy and cold, every step she took further away from me she was making herself more and more of a burden, one I would have to eventually get rid off despite her unusually overprotective Shinigami.

Oh that girlfriend of mine. I half expect to watch the evening news to find that some convict has smeared the words "I Love You Light" in blood as some kind of stupid tribute; it seems like something she's capable of.

Walking back into the house, I made my way up to my room, vaguely aware of my mother and sister chatting about the shortage of apples in the house or something like that. In the safe sanctity of my room I threw an apple to Ryuk who roughly snatched it out of the air with a jerk of his skeletal arms.

"What's eating you?" He remarked apple flecks spewing from his mouth as he devoured the delightful red fruit. "I thought you'd be happy, looks like the girls your answer to getting rid of L."

"But not on terms I'm happy with." I replied biting my nail absentmindedly. "Damn Shinigami."

"Well as long as you don't expect the same treatment from me! Imagine saving a humans life at the expense of your own." He scoffed as I contemplated my next move.

Part of me wanted to destroy him brazenly, even crudely, an open act of the new god but when rationalising it was apparent that I would have to be more calculating in creating my ideal world, immense detail, every plan finely executed and no mistakes. L will die at my hands.

I found myself wanting to toy with him. A simple death would not satisfy my desire to annihilate him, as much as I resent him I recognised him as my equal, I wanted to savour his last moments, to realise that I had won. Danger was a high, a pleasant shock, the feeling of my heart racing; being next to him, knowing that I was Kira and that he was right all along but I had evaded his every move.

My phone flickered "Unknown Number", I knew his phone was untraceable but I could wager the lives of the next ten convicts that the person on the other line was L.

"Light."

"Ryuuzaki."

"I need you to come down to task force head quarters."

Click, the phone went dead.

"I appreciate you coming here." He said monotonously his eyes staring at me intently as he licked the strawberry jam off his finger.

"I told you I am totally committed to this investigation." I replied smiling politely as he stared unblinking his feet perched on the seat of the sofa as he sat hunched up. "…Even if I am a suspect." I added falsely bitter, to be honest the whole situation was interesting and I couldn't help revelling in the thrill of the chase.

"I told you that it is merely a percentage number." He quipped dipping his finger back into his strawberry tart. "But I suspect you yes."

I watched him a moment as he stabbed at a rogue strawberry never looking away from me, although we sat opposite me on an antique armchair and himself on the sofa, separated by an expensive coffee table, the intensity of his eyes made me feel as though he were right in front of me and I could feel his breath on my face.

"I understand."

"Are you Kira Light Yagami?"

What the hell?

"No, Ryuuzaki I am not Kira and even if I was would you expect me to just come right out and admit it."

"That's what friends do isn't it?" He said leaning forward out of the sofa, narrowly missing his precious tart with his knee as he leaned in, the fork dangling precociously from his lips. "Share intimate secrets?"

Yes, Ryuuzaki I am Kira.

"You could hardly call being Kira a small intimate secret." I said looking down at his ridiculously innocent face inches from my own. If only I knew your name Ryuuzaki then I would be stroking your dead cheeks instead of looking at you like I need to touch you.

"I suppose not." He relented pulling back a little to sit cross legged on the edge of the coffee table, flicking the tart deftly with his foot as he moved into position so that it flipped into his open hand. "I guess I was hoping that I'd prey on Kira's ego, it would take insurmountable nerve and audacity to admit to being Kira, and I imagine that the look on my face would be immense satisfaction in itself."

"You aren't modest Ryuuzaki."

"I draw that conclusion from the fact that I too would like nothing more than to gain satisfaction in revealing to Kira that I am L, I imagine the look on his face would be similar to your reaction when we first met Light."

"Be that as it may, the real Kira probably wouldn't be satisfied with that alone."

"Yes he'd probably want me dead. Still it would have made my job a whole lot easier if you did admit to being Kira."

With that he proceeded to cut up his tart with the side of his fork, still watching me closely as if he thought that I would instantaneously with some little gesture confirm his suspicions that I in fact were Kira.

"So why did you ask me down here." I asked eventually as he continued to cut up his tart into smaller and smaller pieces.

"To hang out." He replied lifting up the plate and licking off the crumbly mess.

"Hang out?"

"That's what friends do isn't it?" He said, jammy crumbs sticking to his plump upper lip, which he licked off with the flick of his tongue.

What are you doing Ryuuzaki? Are you trying to get me to let my guard down? Do you think by trying to forge some kind of bond I'll hesitate in annihilating you?

"We could watch a movie, talk, I have a movie, I have a voice which do you prefer?" He babbled pursing his lips, asking the question in the same manner as he had when he asked me whether I was Kira.

If I leave I probably won't get another chance to be 'alone' with Ryuuzaki again. I say alone but I know that Watari is probably surveying us. Who knows what opportunity may arise.

"Sounds like a date to me." Ryuk remarked casually as he eyed up a bowl of fruit in the background with a longing desire.

"Let's play a game." I smiled as his man servant handed me and him two cones piled high with ice-cream.

"A game…" He said licking at the drippings, the melting ice-cream oozed on his fingers and he licked it off quickly… why the hell I am I even watching him so closely. "Can I choose the game?"

"Sure, as long as the game isn't a test to prove whether I'm Kira!"

"Everything is a test Light."

"I guess no matter what I do or say you will always be observing my actions or answers."

"You make me sound like a machine."

"You act like one."

"Ow, that hurt." He replied monotonously as I took a tentative lick of my ice-cream, I wound my tongue around the towering scoop, trying to keep it balanced on the cone as he watched me transfixed on my ice-cream.

"What game do you want to play then?" I said as he looked away from my ice-cream and looked me once again in the eyes.

"I say a word and you say the first thing that pops into your head. It's a childish game really but I find that it often amuses me."

"Or it allows you an insight into an individual's subconscious." I said calmly at this simple method of interrogation, it didn't faze me, in fact I felt insulted that he felt such simple methods might actually lead me to blurt out an important detail. But then again if I showed resilience then surely I would be drawing suspicion into the fact I might have something to hide, perhaps more so than that I wanted him to know that a simple trick like that couldn't catch me off guard, am I not worth more to you than that L!

"I'm insulted Ryuuzaki, do you actually think that even if I was Kira I couldn't hold my own in a simple mind task?"

"Whatever." He asked crunching down on his ice-cream cone. "Shall we start?"

"Go ahead."

"Beach-"

"-Ball"

"Bottle-"

"-Cap."

"Tree-"

"-Trunk."

"Death-"

"-" I paused for a split second caught out as Ryuk eyes widened in interest behind L, normally L would have picked up and commented on the matter, in fact I think he did but he just got sidetracked.

"ICE-CREAM!" He suddenly cried, my neck grew cold as a dollop of ice-cream fell off my cone and upon it. Almost as if on instinct L leant over, his eyes wide with incredulity at the spilt Ice-cream. "Ahh, ahh, it'll melt." He whined as I stared wide eyed as he dithered around my neck looking up at me once to see whether I was as concerned before plunging his lips down onto my flesh and sucking at the sweetness.

I found my hands wrap naturally around his body as he turned from my neck to the ice-cream in my hand, almost possessively he began to eat it out of my hands making sure a drop didn't spill until he was licking my fingers, his tongue swirling around each elegant digit, unbeknownst the death they'd brought upon the world and he sucked them still.

Pulling him on my lap his lips returned to my neck.

"Still sweet." He murmured lowly as his mouth travelled to my collar bone and nuzzled the dip lovingly.

You're kissing Kira L, did you know that?

"Ryuuzaki?" I questioned as I heard him groan, moaning the word 'sweet' over and over again as though he were in a trance.

"Well isn't this a change of events?" Ryuk exclaimed stealing an apple from the fruit bowl. "You look almost as though you're enjoying yourself Light."

Well L, if this is what you want I can play along, let's play a game of chance.

Delving a hand into my pocket and shuffled my wallet out as he pulled my shirt over to kiss my shoulder. Expertly I unzipped the hidden pocket and ripped a scrap of the death note. Concealing the scrap in my fingertips I let my hand flutter dangerously near his bare neck before placing it on my tongue.

"Is this what you want Ryuuzaki?" I whispered tilting his chin up towards me, his delicate expression conveyed a drugged desire as I brought my lips close to his.

"Huh…" He whispered our lips almost fluttered against one another, my hands trembled around his neck, my thumbs massaging his soft dead white skin scared he'd melt away I ached for him, willing him to kiss me back, kiss me hard, reveal everything in his face, I'd haunt him, break him, fuck him, I'd let Ryuk send him mad with insanity whilst I sent him mad with desire if only he'd kiss me.

"No Ice-cream." He said monotonously, his face suddenly hollow and expressionless as usual as he moved away from my lap. "I seriously need some Ice-cream."

"Ryuuzaki!" I smirked as he pulled away, reaching forward I took a big scoop of cold, cold ice-cream with my hand and smeared it across my face so that the sweet iciness slipped down my cheeks and onto my shirt.

"I seriously need some Ice-cream." L reiterated ripping my top open with his fingers so that he could lick my bare chest and I groaned lewdly as the wetness of his tongue licked at my nipple and the cold, cold ice-cream dripped onto my skin.

The scrap of note lay wet and waiting on my tongue as his lips devoured my skin, lapping up the ice-cream in a passionate frenzy.

I found myself so suddenly short of breath, his lips travelled down my chest kissing the curve of my slender stomach until his elegant fingers tugged roughly at my trousers.

"Ryuuzaki?" I half muttered half moaned my body tensing before I felt his fingers around my collar and yanking me up with him.

"You said I could choose the game!" He hissed his eyes burning with a mixture of dead set and desire. "Are you playing or not?"

The thought of L touching me, before I thought I wholly despised him and yet now I feel burnt, I need him, I think I want him, this confusion is so annoying.

"I'm game." I whispered and he plunged his lips gentlemanly on my cheek in quick kiss, my lips move instinctively to his but he pulls away abruptly.

Maybe I should just lick him.

"I thought so." He muttered back pulling me with him so that we fall in a crumpled heap on the sofa with me underneath. Shrugging of my shirt I feel him pull away my pants, my chest is all sticky from his ice-cream and his fingers stroke my back as he takes me whole in his mouth.

But where should I lick him?

His hands grip my hip as he works on me and for a second I smirk.

"What should I cry out?" I ask and he stops momentarily which leaves me in limbo to look up at me as I were stupid.

"My name should suffice." He replies his fingers making dangerous swirls on my skin as he teeters, his mouth provocatively above me.

Oh well it was worth a shot, some people would be offended if I called out the wrong name, L obviously isn't one of them. Lazily he kisses around me; his hand moves and rubs pleasurably against my thigh and the suspense leaves me burning.

"Ryuuzaki!" I gasp as he wound his tongue around my shaft, sucking at it languidly as his hands grip my back and I lean up my body tense with hot wet pleasure. The hypnotic bobbing of his head and his expertise in sucking and licking sends a wave of ecstasy through me, so like when I kill but so much hotter. Greedily I place my hands on his head and push him down onto me so that he takes me all the way in again. This is all so surreal; he's driving me wild and I want to kill him, this feels so good and laced with a seductive dark purpose, I need him to kiss me, not only to win the game but to savour his plump sticky sweet lips.

Somewhere in the background I hear Ryuk laugh perversely, undoubtedly eating the apples on the table, forgetting about the obvious security cameras.

I feel myself grow thick in his mouth and I groan lewdly as he pulls away and lies on top of me, my member, full and throbbing, brushes against his leg as he incredulously reaches out for the remains of my ice-cream cone and takes a big bite, looking me in the eye as he chews the wafer, his eyes so dark, alluring, hateful and desirable I can't understand why the hell I'm feeling like this.

"I seriously need some more ice-cream." He sighs offering me some cone as if nothing had happened whilst I on the other hand breathe fast underneath him, making little gasps and moans as my body so wound up with desire throbs beneath him. "Look do you need me to suck you off or can you finish on your own."

"What the fuck?" I cry as he finishes off his ice-cream, the hotness growing as he just stares at me blankly, my penis erect against the inside of his leg.

"That's what close friends do isn't it." He sighs before kissing me briefly on the neck and sliding back down, positioning his mouth over me again, kissing the tip of my erect penis before taking me in again working his way around me with his tongue as I let myself climax and cum into his mouth his hands holding my body as I climax against him.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" He said crawling back up to look me in the eye, his fingers move to trace my collar bone as he puckered his lips delightfully. "We should hang out more often."

Without thought I tilted my head up to meet his lips the scrap of death note wet and waiting on my tongue, and instead feel a finger against them.

"I don't kiss on the first date Light."

**XX**

**Okay my first Death Note fan fic**

**I am slightly well acquainted with writing smut (albeit twincest smut but smut none the less)**

**Please leave a review good or bad these are very encouraging.**

**Have a pleasant day**

**And remember never show valid ID to strangers carrying Death Notes.**

**RedRubyMoon**

**^.^**


End file.
